


In the midst of a Pandemic, I tripped in lard.

by SweetChocolate2002



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetChocolate2002/pseuds/SweetChocolate2002
Summary: Romi's head moved around and she screamed."FUCK! wasn't enough to die once?"After thinking her parents were hipsters with a love for 90's fashion and electronic devices, she found that in reality, she was in the 90's and that her name was Sayu, Sayu Yagami.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Original Female Character(s), L & Yagami Sayu, L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s), Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Romi San Lucas was a weird female, growing up she always felt that her mother’s affection wasn’t something her mom thought Romi deserved and so instead she loved and smothered her big brother leaving her feeling alone, but her dad, far from perfect, loved her with so much might, he indulged her in her reading habit, encouraged her to be independent, nourished her and made her grow as a strong willed young woman.

It was 2020, Romi had just graduated high school and as a proud young woman she was presenting some kind of resistance to the idea of god and death. Coronavirus started to spread across the globe and it reached her small country, Ecuador, and her dad perished to the disease leaving her in the care of her mother and brother, both being indifferent to her feelings, ideas, opinions and passion.

Before her father’s death she had the dream of being an ambassador of her country, of studying international relations and then study diplomacy but the recent event left her lost, feeling desolated, depressed and lost.

One day her mother accidently made lard fall on the floor and instead of cleaning it herself or ask for help, she decided that Romi would be the one to clean it up, but lard is really slippery and Romi fell, hitting her head pretty hard in the end of a metal table and died because in the middle of the coronavirus crisis it was difficult for her to receive proper health attention quickly.

That is the story of how I died, it sounds stupid, I didn’t die of coronavirus in the middle of a coronavirus outbreak, I died by slipping in lard. Well, let me tell you what the afterlife was for me, I expected to see my father again but the reality is that it was darkness what welcomed me, it was warm, comfortable, I was here a long time, as a catholic I thought that maybe I was in the purgatory waiting for the day Jesus would come to earth and judge all of us.

Boy was I wrong, after what seemed like an eternity something changed, it felt like me getting hugged by a boa constrictor and then I was grabbed and started feeling the cold air in my skin, someone said something that sounded like gibberish and rushing could be heard.

I was hit in my bum and started crying, what the actual fuck? Who was the one that hit me? I tried opening my eyes but it was useless I could see but it was all so blurry, “where are my glasses?” I thought in all my blurry glory I tried to make sense of the situation.

And then I was pressed against a woman’s breast, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”, she grabbed me and looked at my face, why did she looked so big?

Realization was what came next, I was reborn, that warm and comfortable darkness was her womb, my blurry eyes were just the eyes of a newborn.

“Sayu, Sayu Yagami” she said while looking at my face answering some gibberish someone said.

All this time I was being feed with her milk and I felt like I was reborn maybe in the family of some Death Note fanatic that carried Yagami as their last name.

I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

I had the weirdest sibling, too smart for his age, almost like a little adult with caramel hair and honey eyes, he enjoyed acting like a little gentleman to receive praise, the good kid act slipped when I was around, he didn’t like me very much because now the attention that always was only for him was splitted between us. But then again, he was 3 years old.

My new dad and mom didn’t seem to notice his mask falling nor had they tried instructing him that I was his new sister and that the attention being splitted was because I was small but that they loved him the same.

This little honey child just needed love, attention and approval, and I knew what to do, as a proud one-year-old girl I had the perfect tactic against him.

“you have to deceive the enemy with decoys, feign disorder in the troops and crush them” I thought remembering The art of War.

I usually went with mom to the supermarket to buy the food for the week, I was usually a quiet girl that didn’t whine but I knew that this time I needed to act like a child.

We were going through the zone the has some silly books and magazines in display and I saw my target.

“Mommy, look, look” I said gaining my mom’s attention, I was pointing to a tennis child book, my brother was obsessed with tennis and I knew that if I gave him something related to it and went all ‘I love you brother and I always think of you” on him, he will relent.

“Ohh, that’s a book Sayu” yeah mom, I know, I resisted the urge to tell her and started acting cute.

“I know mommy, big brother! big brother!” I said cheerily, his birthday was coming up. “Present, big brother’s birthday” I said smiling widely.

“Oww! Sayu-chan is thinking of his big brother’s birthday present?” she asked me while stroking my hair. I nodded. “Would you like this to be a present from you?”

“Yes!” and so my mother bought it and I helped her being a good little kid.

At the check-out line I threw myself to her and hugged her.

“thank you, mommy” I told her while giving her the loudest kiss on the cheek, she laughed and ruffled my hair.

“It’s nothing sweetheart, it’s really nice of you to think of Light” that name, it ringed something in me but I couldn’t understand what.

“Light?” I told her confused tilting my head.

“Your brother sweetheart” she told me laughing a little at my confused face.

“OHHHH!” I said opening my mouth comically.

That name, Yagami Light, Light Yagami, Kira.

We arrived home and I started looking around, my house seemed old fashioned for me, in all the nineties glory, I thought my family just liked antiques and the idea of living in the past, but that name has put another idea in my brain.

I am currently living in 1994, I am supposed to be three years junior of Light but I am one year younger instead, if I am right, I am in the anime version of Death Note, but then again Light should be five, not almost three and I am one soon to be two.

This could not be, it’s illogical, I can’t possibly be in Death Note, that would be stupid.

I reached the tv remote, and turned it on, there was a channel in Spanish with a program.

“Bueno querido, ¿qué te puedo decir?” said a woman in a blue dress, “Estamos en 1994 y las cosas no cambian, los hombres siguen creyendo que nosotras, las mujeres, debemos de servirles, y no es así” there was a loud cheering, I turned off the TV.

I was right, the woman told that this is 1994.

I am right.

I thought it to be a coincidence, the name of my mom, the name of my dad, my last name, my brother’s name, MY NAME, our “old house”, Japan, Kanto region, my brother’s honey colored hair and eyes.

I don’t want to die because my brother turns into a criminal.

I don’t want to live a life where I lose my dad young, again.

I don’t want to become that Sayu Yagami, that gave up her dreams and aspirations because of what Mello’s kidnapping did to her.

I already did it once as Romi, and I hated myself for it.

I will change my brother so he can become anything but Kira, and I knew where to start, by gaining his love.

Mom was in the kitchen and Light was with father at a “father and son day” in the park.

I started to walk to the kitchen, wobbling a bit as I was still re-learning the skill.

“Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” I said hugging her leg.

“Yes Sayu?” she told me.

“Brother’s birthday?” I said tilting my head, she stopped what she was doing and grabbed me, she then leads me to the calendar, it was set in the refrigerator.

“Look Sayu, this is today” she said signaling at the 26 of February “Your brother’s birthday is at the 28” she signaled at the 28 “you have to wait 2 days for your brother’s birthday to give him his present, so while we wait you have to keep it a secret” mom moved her hand to her lips and the shh sign.

“shh” I imitated her

“Yes Sayu, shh” she said with a soft smile, she put me in a high chair for babies and talked to me about what she was doing, she taught me the different vegetables she was using while making dinner and waiting for dad and Light to arrive.

“Tadaimaaaaa!” exclaimed Light and Daddy.

“Okairi-nasai anata, sweetheart” said mom while stirring the soup.

“DADDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! LIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!” I screamed in joy at seeing my father and Light.

“Hello princess, how was your day?” my father asked me while kissing my cheek.

“HAHAHAHA, IT TICKLES!” I said referring to his mustache.

“Oh yeah? Let’s see if it tickles more” he started kissing my whole face while I laughed, I loved this man, he was a great dad.

While I was laughing mom looked at us with a small smile that made her eyes shine.

“Lighttttt!” I said while smiling, I got the attention of the sulky little beast, “I LOVE YOOUUUUUUU” I said in a cheery voice while I kissed his cheek. He looked flabbergasted, which was hilarious, I laughed at the circumstances and he let go of his shock and let me held him.

“I love you too” he said smiling. Mom and dad looked at us with warm expressions and kissed our cheeks.

Even though it looks like I was winning him over, I still had the rest of the plan, Light was someone that acted according to what it’s correct socially and loving his sister was, even if he told me he loved me, it wasn’t sincere, at least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, well, I know that the beginning sounds like a mess, I am sorry, but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plan was into action today as it was February 28 and boy was it cold, I was from Ecuador, a country with not so cold climate, at least where I was born, Guayaquil, sunny most days, with rain just in some months, never snow, sometimes a little cold in the night but nothing a warm soft blanket could not cure.

But here, it snowed, and it was so cold for me.

I’ve been thinking in the probability that in this, per se, alternative universe my original family could exist, that my first dad was alive, it gave me hope to one day maybe talk to him, and with my half-sisters.

I often wondered what would I look like once I grew up, when I was Romi, I had black jet hair that reached my thighs, really long I know, but I loved it as it was wavy and pretty, my skin was a really warm tone, almost a golden-brown color and my eyes, my eyes were a weird color, most people in my family had common dark brown eyes, but me and my father shared big light reddish brown eyes, I was short, just 1.60 m and was curvy. Sayu body was quite different from the anime or manga, my skin in this body was still milk white, I had pink lips instead of reddish lips, still the same nose as Romi, high and small, almost delicate, my eyes, they were the same color reddish brown, I think that the Yagami family has some foreign blood, that would explain my rather European looking nose and Light’s name and coloring, my hair was jet black, my eyes big and long lashes, my teeth, well they still where being bitches and growing so I could not comment much, I looked similar to my mom and strangely enough some of my features resemble Romi’s.

I know it sounds kind of narcissistic and idiotic to compare my physical appearance to the one that was mine before but it gave me a sense of comfort to find similarities, as if I didn’t lose that life and its meaning completely, although hard and sad at the end it was a relatively good life, I learned a lot and I meet a so many people that were worth it.

Well, enough of my selfishness, today it’s Light’s birthday and as such mom and dad prepared a surprise for him, they woke me up so we can go to sing happy birthday to him.

“Mom?” I said a little sleepy. My mom shushed me.

“Sayu, dear, your father went to see Light’s cake and we will sing happy birthday to him, ok?” I started singing.

“cake, cake, cake, cake, love cake” Have mentioned that I love cake? I love to bake and everything sweet, though mom doesn’t let me eat sweets that often, when she does gives Light or me sweets is because of special occasions, like birthdays or maybe a really good behavior.

“HAHAHA, Sayu you’re so adorable” my mom squeezed my cheek lightly while I chuckled, I love this family, seriously, they are both great parents and thank god I don’t have “LA CHANCLA” here to beat me, which is pure, blissful relief.

Daddy came with the cake and they lit the candles, we entered Light’s room and started singing.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Light, happy birthday to you” we all sang, well, they sang, I babbled half of it, Japanese is somewhat hard for me, but thank God I am still in a child’s body and I can learn easily still.

Light woke up to all of us singing to him and having a blast at his expense, well I laughed, I am sorry is just that he had a face of ‘I sleep SOO WELL that I don´t even know what day it is’. Daddy put me down and I went to hug him.

“Happy Birthday big brother” I kissed his cheek while laughing.

“Thanks Sayu” he gave me a hug.

“Blow the candles sweetheart and make a wish” dad said while mom took pictures, Light turn them off with a big blow.

“What did you wish Light-kun?” said mom with a smile.

“Can’t tell” said Light laughing a little.

“Owwww, not even to mommy?” asked mom teasingly.

“Nooopeee” responded Light laughing, we all joined in.

Mom made Light wake up and helped him changing his clothes while dad helped me.

“Daddy?” I said while he put me in a yellow pants and a white little blouse.

“Yes Sayu?” he said without stopping the change.

“Good morning” I responded while blowing a kiss to him.

“Good morning Sayu” he told me and gave me kisses in the cheek that made me laugh, his mustache is really itchy.

“stoopppp! Hahahahhahaha” I giggled while he made our way downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen where Light and mom with all the presents around them.

“GOOD MORNINGGGG” I screamed, really being a child, or at least pretending was exhausting.

“Good morning Sayu” they chorused.

“Let’s seat and give Light his birthday gifts” Dad put me in my chair and mom started with the gift giving situation.

“This one is from mom and dad” she said handing him a small box with a bow, he opened and let out a happy sound, it was a toy of a man playing tennis, he could move the arm by pressing a button.

“Thanks mom, dad” he said happily.

Mom handed me a light box.

“Mine, Light” I said in my poor vocabulary, well, what did you expect, I am supposed to be soon 2. Light picked it up and opened the box.

“thanks Sayu!” he said while looking at the drawing of people playing tennis.

“welcome Light” I said happily.

“Did you know that Sayu picked this gift for you, sweetheart?” mom said happily, the plan begins, my dad made a surprised noise and asked.

“Really sweetheart? How did you know that your brother would like the book?” he expected my answer.

“Light loves funny man, Sayu loves Light” I said happily while my dad and mom kissed my cheek and I laughed.

I went down with my dad’s help and walked towards Light.

“Like?” I asked and he nodded happily, I could see his eyes, he felt much better with my presence now, I went and gave him a big hug and a big kiss.

From then on Light and I were on better terms and we grew together like weed, the years went by and I saw him accomplish great things, from having good grades to winning different tournaments, he still loved tennis and played for quite some time, dad put him in English classes and music classes.

I remember him asking me what I wished to do with my free time.

I picked learning French.

As you know Ecuador is a country in Latin America, Spanish is the official language, so you can see that I know Spanish lmao, but then again I am writing in English, which is a language that I have a “native” level on, and I know Latin and Italian but French was one that I couldn’t dominate because of the pandemic and money issues, jeez, Corona is a bitch.

I took it like a fish to the water, I think it has to do with certain similarities between the languages I know and the fact that as a kid I have the ability to learn more easily.

School was boring and repetitive, I found more pleasure in failing and looking innocent while making some teachers mad, amusing really, it was hilarious how I seemed to know nothing and then at the exam I got a 100, how they thought I cheated or something, so I made a façade.

“My big brother Light helps me to study for my exams” was my motto know.

In home frustrating Light was even better, when he “helped” me I played dumb and got him to do almost everything in my homework while he muttered something along the lines of “At least do the last exercise Sayu, please, I beg you” HILARIOUS.

Begging Light gave me the pleasure of being able to manipulate him in a way.

“You are so smart oni-chan” I said while kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, I know, everybody says so” he said smugly.

“I don’t think your smart because you can do these things” I said pointing towards the math notebook. He looked at me confused “I think you’re smart because you can see more that what they can, because you know how to observe, that’s why I think you’re smart, it makes me think you could be a famous detective someday, if you wish so I mean” he looked at me flabbergasted, almost as if he didn’t believe what came out of my mouth “What?” I said.

“You are not dumb Sayu Yagami, but then again, you’re my sister” he said while putting his books away. I laughed.

“Dear brother, there’s always more to what meets the eye” I said while putting things away “Thanks Light” I said in my usual cheery voice.

“It’s nothing Sayu” He said.

That day, when father arrived home, Light asked him about being a detective. Well, I think my comment did what I intended, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

-My name is Sayu Yagami, I like Hideki Ryuuga, love gardening and sweets, please take care of me during this year. – I said with a happy-go-lucky attitude, I am 16 know, the time goes pretty quickly, right?

I am in my last year at high-school with Light, though in a different school, you may think, how? I got bored, ok? Imagine having to repeat all the years of school, I could skip a year but not more because Japanese was a bitch, kanji were little shits and don’t get me started on the different ways of writing, thankfully I had a good brother, with that I mean I forced him to help me with this, being really frustrated and he dared to make fun of me a couple of times, little sulking beast.

I took a seat beside a friend of mine, Yumi, she was the best friend in the world, loved her to death, even though sometimes she is shy and oblivious, she is smart in a way that even Light has conversations with her sometimes, Light!

I smiled at Yumi and said hi with my hand, she did the same, we watched other students present themselves to the teachers, all new like me and Yumi.

We started classes, physics, I love physics, they are sick, like it explains things with logical reasoning and that makes me love them, I hope someday I could find a logical reason to some of my usual questions, like why did I arrived at Death Note, I know that things have a reason I am not naïve enough to think in coincidences, it’s a chain, if someone pulls a trigger, someone dies, just like that.

Sometimes I think that I am in a coma and I believe I am living another life but in reality it’s just my imagination, that one day I will wake up with a missing limb or something, IDK, life it’s weird.

You remember how I promised not to let Light become Kira? well, that didn’t go well, after smashing my only neuron alive I came to the conclusion that I need Light to become Kira in order to get a hold of the death note and destroy it and not only that, I need to have L attention so I could make Light and Misa relent their notebooks, and presto they live a happy ditty life. Yes, I am bitch, I am sacrificing people in order to do this, but it’s the best, plus, I need to talk to Ryuk so he doesn’t go around giving Death Notes as if he were Santa, damn he’s a variable though, he could quite frankly be a problem, he only cares for his own gain, he needs to try drugs or something so he could live without boredom, some mushrooms or something.

Back to the world of the alive, Yumi and I were in lunch, I was eating muffins, I love this little spongy, fruity, oh so delicious blueberry muffins.

“I told Taro that he can go and eat dick” I choked at the sudden sentence that left Yumi’s mouth.

“The fuck?” I said drinking my bubble tea and making a gesture for her to explain.

“He was acting as if I had to be less than him, he told me and I quote ‘you’re a woman, you need to serve me’, I asked him to explain and he told me that as his girlfriend I had to go to his house, clean his room and do his laundry, that if he wishes so I had to be in bed with him, so I told him to go eat dick” he explained and my little internal Sayu applauded her, I was infuriated with this shit.

“Men sometimes are really awful, I think that maybe it has to do with how Japanese society has raise them, but then again I would have to say that it’s not only Japanese society but rather the patriarchal foundation that the world spins around” I said while trying to bite my muffin, soft as cotton babies of flour and blueberries.

“I know, I would go saying that’s patriarchy but well, we could be wrong and it’s only a self-fulfilling prophecy that men are awful but in reality we ignore red flags to feel loved” I nodded and put my hand up signaling her to expect my opinion while I chewed on my little fruity cloud.

“God, I love muffins. Well yes, I could say that we, in general, human beings want to feel accepted and loved, it’s in our nature but one can’t blame herself for not seeing red flags in the beginning, although some men are more vocal of their opinion of woman at the beginning, there are some that don’t let you see what they truly are until the relationship is advanced or even until you’re married, I think that what it’s truly important is for people in general to love themselves more so that when they see that some things are making them feel less, making them feel hurt, then it’s time to leave” I said and finished my muffin, mmm, muffin, Oh shit! I was acting like Homer Simpson, I made a wtf face and started choking, need to quit this choking for the love of God.

“I think you’re right, but then again, we should change something, because if we just let things go as they are now, I mean, so many women can get involved in an abusive relationship and even if we start dome kind of sign so they can denounce these men that give them such a hard time, it could be awesome!”

“Well, let’s do it” I said shrugging, maybe we could emulate the famous “dot in the palm” movement.

We went to classes, and boy, it was exhausting, boring, repetitive, the only thing that keeps me from breaking into Ryuk mode is that what is exciting will start soon.

As such I went to classes, talked with Yumi, did plans, went home, bathed, tended my terrace garden, did homework, went to cram school with Light and repeated for a long time.

That it’s until of course Kira first victim fell, I knew today was the day that I should start with my plan.

Light will probably try to keep the notebook on himself for quite some time, nether the less, I would be as persisting as one could be to touch the notebook.

Mom called Light and I so we did not forget cram school, I love mom, she’s great, my other mom would have told me nothing, but well, it’s my responsibility to attend.

I walked with Light, he seemed jumpy, scared, his pupils were slightly dilated.

“Light? Are you alright?” I said a little worried. He looked at me, analyzing my face, took a deep breath and told me.

“I am just worried of the possibility to fail To-Oh entrance exam” I laughed and he looked at me bewildered.

“Oni-chan, there’s nothing to be worried about, you’re great, you’ll be the representative, you will get a 100 in that exam, for sure” I said with my sincerest looking smile, I knew why he was shacked.

“You’re right, I will just study more” He said thinking and we walked in silence to class, I hate Japanese school.

Boredom is the word that I can use to describe my current situation, it’s repetitive, feeling tired. I fell asleep in cram school, shit.

Light saw me fall asleep and didn’t woke me up, little sulky beast, I made a funny face at him and he just send me that look of “be responsible of yourself for god’s sake”, after class I told him.

“Go to the house, I will stay a while to ask something to the teacher” this was something I did almost all the time so he nodded and went down the road.

The reality was that a couple of times he stayed with me and I took my sweet time, he got really tired and started just going down his road of fun, that means, leaving me alone.

I told him that I would stay but I followed him. He did every single thing that happened in the anime, he killed the man that was assaulting that girl, when he looked up, those eyes weren’t my brothers, those eyes were the eyes of Kira.

I want to throw up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5** _

I know what you think “You let him become Kira, that’s disgusting, you’re a monster” yes, I am.

I am selfish, I think of my personal gain, ok?

I want to meet L, I want to escape boredom, it’s exhausting to have this monotony around me, I know what you will tell me, “get new hobbies, girl”, those are time and money consuming, plus if Light didn’t pick the notebook, someone else would, for me is better to stick to the plot until some time has passed, I need to catch both Misa and Light, so I could burn the notebooks, once they are burned, I will come back to monotony cause well, it’s what I know.

I started peeling myself of my clothes, lol, I made it sound like I am a banana, I grabbed my hair and put it in a bun but as my hair is really long it got stuck in my hair tie, fuck, is going to hurt when I have to brush it out.

As a remembrance of my past life I let my hair grow to the same length it had before, past my thighs, my hair now didn’t haves waves in it but well, there’s always hair rollers.

I am vain, ok? I like looking good, vain enough to always use even a little bit of make-up, to keep my hair in good state and my skin looking fresh, I was part of Gen Z, I like me looking as a good as I can while suffering from depression, ok?

It’s just a joke, don’t throw a grenade at me, please.

I like bathing in cold water, it’s weird, and random, I know, but I was part of a tropical country, ok? It’s hot, humid, awful, sometimes, lol. I never understood the need of people to bathe in scalding hot water, as my grandma said, what are you? A chicken?

Obviously I didn’t do it at winter or fall, cause it’s cold, cold as a rat that died 3 weeks ago. Ok, sorry for the mental image, I am tired, it’s like 3 am, you’re wondering why do you bathe at 3 am? well I was talking to Matt in the computer.

Matt is my online friend, I know, I didn’t give my location, I don’t want to end up dead or waking up without a kidney, you know, basics.

Matt is a red haired little shit that I love as my little brother, he’s mischievous and always talks about how his friend Mello sometimes is a bitch about everything, from how he got himself grounded without chocolate and other shit. Sorry again, I am tired, I don’t want to give more reasons, he’s just pissy.

You guessed it, he’s THE MATT friend of THE MELLO, how the fuck did I came into him, playing Maple Story, simple, quick, we both give a fuck and we are shit, ok?

So, going to Light same shit as ever, today finally touched the fricking notebook, that little sulking beast was almost glued to that thing. GLUED.

Now I have to wait for Ryuk to appear, which will take a LONG time. Ugh, patience is not my forte, I think you can tell, right? I didn’t write much of what happened with Light and I as children but that’s mainly because I 1) Have not patience at all 2) I am lazy.

Soon I will be going to university, yeih! finally something different, I decided to go to To-Oh so I could spy on Light, I mean, I am not so bad as a student, ok? I get A and that shit, it’s just I am not level Light, that’s intense shit, I am not kidding.

I know this sounds as a rant, it is, sorry, why do I keep apologizing to nothing and for nothing? This are my thoughts, whatever.

Well, good night, I am off to sleep, have sweet dreams you too c:

I woke up feeling like shit, as always, it’s Saturday, beautiful Saturday, I love you baby, years ago I started a tradition, doing a big nice dinner twice a month, in the middle and in the end, and today I will make some Ecuadorian food, don’t get me wrong, Japanese food it’s so good, I love it, but Ecuadorian food it’s familiar, and so delicious.

Dad isn’t home almost every time but he makes sure he comes when I do this big dinner, as a matter of fact, he only lost it once, because he got an emergency meeting.

Today I want to make Sancocho Blanco, Pollo con arroz verde and muffins, heavenly soft flour fruity clouds, I made them sound like a WISH item LMAO. I chuckled and I heard a voice.

“Why are you laughing?” I got spooked, scared, almost had a heart attack.

“HOLY MOLY!” I turned around and looked at Light, he was being followed by a willowy creature, black hair, all “I am into really heavy metal” look, big fish eyes and a hilarious laugh. I laughed. “You scared my soul out of my physical body, moron” I said while laughing.

Ryuk is terrifying, but also, his attitude towards everything is as if he were a puppy, at least in the first part, before the “Misa second Kira” crap. The moron was laughing at me, pointing at me.

“She is funny Light-o” said Ryuk in his rather raspy voice.

“Sayu, how could I make you die? Momentarily? It’s not possible” more laughter, I almost laughed as well at the irony.

“Well, you just did, moron” I said feigning being mad, then I laughed “well, I will do today THE DINNER, you agree?” his face lit, irony Light’s face lit.

“mmm, would you make something good?” he said in a spoilt brat voice.

“Your favorite and mine, though I am thinking of making apple pie instead of muffin” he gaped at me as if I confessed a crime.

“No muffin?” he looked so weirded out “why?”

“I want to make some after two days so I can have for lunch, plus mom bought the best apples yesterday”

“Apples can be pies?” Ryuk looked at me almost adoringly, that’s weird, please stop Ryuk-san, stay ignoring him Sayu, just ignore him.

“Yes, that would be good, I love your apple pie, don’t tell mom, please” Light didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, I did on the other hand but I enjoyed more when it had a richness to it and not an overly sweetness, mom on the other hand, she puts sugar like L puts in his coffee.

“I will never, I am too scared of her” we both trembled while remembering her being mad at dad for saying her chicken was salty, it really was, but we kept it a secret, we don’t want to die c-:

I made breakfast for mom, Light and I, it was pretty good, mom was silent in breakfast, she normally talked even through her elbows.

“What is wrong mom?” she looked at me and Light, while shaking her head “Tell me mommy” her eyes started to get watery, I put my hand in hers and looked at Light with a worried look in our eyes.

“It’s your father sweetie, I am worried that he will stress himself out, he has been staying more and more in the station, maybe he is not eating well, he is probably sleep deprived and drinking so much coffee, I am worried for your father’s health” I got up and hugged her, Light did the same and kissed her head.

“It’s going to be alright mommy, I know it will, let’s just make him food and deliver it to him, ok? And we can force him to sleep more, we need him to be more responsible for his health” I said while kissing her cheek, I was really expressive with the ones I love, those I don’t I will not touch even with a ten-foot pole.

“Yes mom, be calm, we will do what is in our power to help dad and you” Light said while looking at her.

“Thanks Sayu, Light” she said while drying her tears.

I will not let things slip and let my father die, not again, and I will NOT let him put his health at risk.

I decided to make lunch.

While making lunch I started doing the pastry for the pie and grilling the apples, this will be so good, let’s see, a cup and a half of flour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about today's chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Lunch was ready and I packed some food for dad, made some jasmine tea as well and took some clothes for him, he hadn’t come home for three days.

“I will go to deliver dad food” I said while putting my shoes on, god, I hate fall, well I hate the cold.

How will I catch L attention? Sweets? Imitate him? Maybe trying to go all, “if I don’t sit in this position my deductive skills reduce certain percentage” nah, that’s too much. It’s stupid, if I caught his eye, this will be a problem, I need to make this something thinking through.

Oh, strawberries! I got lead to a little stall with “oh so red” looking and plump strawberries. Strawberry shortcake, that’s the answer, strawberry shortcake.

“How much for 4 pounds?” I said in my most alluring and innocent voice.

“800 yens’ little miss” I said fuck it, while in Ecuador fruits and vegetables are cheap and oh so yummy, here in Japan they were really expensive, the other day I saw that three grapes were 10000 yens, like what the actual fuck.

“Thanks for buying” said the clerk, yes, yes, overpriced strawberries, at least they look good, I was distracted sulking like a little bitch that I didn’t notice an elderly sir going in my way, we ended in the floor.

“OMG SIR! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Need an ambulance? Broke a bone? I am so sorry; I will compensate you!” I said at the verge of tears, the old man laughed, at me. HE LAUGHED, so he is fine, I think, but please don’t laugh at me sir, that’s rude.

“I am fine dear, but If I could get a hand it will be better” I immediately gave him a hand and helped him to his feet.

“I am really sorry sir, really, I should be more cautious when walking” I said while practically kneeling, this is embarrassing.

“I am ok, look, I can dance and all that” he proceeded to wiggle his arms and that made me laugh “so you can smile? And not say sorry?” I laughed a bit.

“I am sorry, I tend to apologize a lot, I just did, HAHAHA” I laughed awkwardly while the old man chuckled.

“My name is Watari, miss, at least share your name in compensation” he said jokingly.

I froze, Watari, as in Quillish Wammy, as in L’s father figure, OMG, OMG, this adorable old man is Watari? The I am 70 and can kill you with a gun at 100 feet apart? Shit!

“My name is Sayumi Asahi” I said smiling widely, his eyes flickered a little, he knew that wasn’t my name, as much as I knew Watari wasn’t his.

“Those are gorgeous strawberries miss Asahi, may I ask where you bought them” his eyes flickered, the strawberry stall was right behind me, it had a HUGE strawberry in the roof, I felt a sweat drop go down my forehead.

“It’s actually there, mister Watari” I said awkwardly pointing to the GIANT strawberry in the roof.

“Ohh! I am so sorry dear, I forgot my glasses” he said while laughing a little ‘You have them on you’ I thought while more sweat drops went down my forehead.

“There’s no problem sir, I know that it can be tedious to go out without glasses and needing people to guide you” I said, just tell me about it, Romi used such thick glasses you could almost see Jupiter’s moons if you put them in the right position.

“Well, thank you, young lady, have a good day” He said smiling.

“You’re welcome mister Watari, have a nice day” I smiled and waved my hand.

Wasn’t life a bitch, first I got send to Death Note, then I met Light, Matt, Mello and when I am trying to figure out what to do, I almost kill Watari.

I finally arrived to the police station, WIU WIU WIU, LOL.

I went to see the desk lady and asked for my dad, he will be out of a meeting in 10 minutes, perfect.

As I was expecting for my dad to arrive I started to think that Monday I had a French quiz, I hate quizzes.

Dad arrived, he looked as awful as my precious leather shoe after being chewed by my brother’s dog, Romi’s brother, sorry, he had slightly red eyes, big eye bags, his usually neat mustache looked a little messy and his clothes looked slightly wrinkled.

“Good afternoon daddy” I said in my cute, innocent voice.

“Good afternoon princess” He said with his gentle yet tired voice “How is everything?”

“Well daddy, all good” I handed him his clothes and food. “I have to talk to you though?” I said a little serious.

“What did you do this time? Turned Light’s hair green again?” He said jokingly, real funny dad, that stunt almost cost me my beautiful life.

“Weeell…” I said almost seeming guilty, my father face turned serious “Kidding daddy, it’s just a joke, I almost died that time” I said shuddering.

“And me with you for helping you” he said with a fond smile in his lips “Tell me what do you want to talk about sweetie” I guided him to his office.

“Daddy, you know that I love you, right?” I said with my big starry eye puppy look.

“Yes…?” he told me.

“And you know that mom and Light love you, right?” he nodded, still confused “In name of all that love you very much, I have come here to tell you that, you need to sleep more, need to eat at the hours you have to eat, not when you can, ok? And that caffeine it’s not good for your heart, we don’t want to lose you dad, we want you strong and kicking, I don’t know what I could do without you, daddy” I played the “daddy, I love you, please, stop” he just stared at me, trying to figure out what did I just say.

“Sayu, dear, I will try, ok? I just want you to know that I will try to make things better” he said, oh no sir, you are going to take care of yourself.

“Daddy, I will personally come here, every day if I have to, so you eat at the time it is, sleep at night, and come home, ok? I don’t need the ‘I will try’ I need an ‘I will do it’, mom cried today because we don’t want to lose you, your line of work is dangerous enough, yet instead of trying to at least take care of your body you go and treat it like trash” I said slightly mad, he looked at me and nodded.

“Ok, sweetie, I'm sorry for worrying you” He said and hugged me tightly, I am being constricted.

“You have to apologize to mum or next time you’re home you will sleep in the sofa” I said jokingly and he laughed at me.

“I know she would do that, I will sweetie, have a nice day” he said and kissed me on the forehead.

“Yes, daddy, you too, have a nice day” I kissed his cheek and went on my way to home, I still had a dinner to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

I arrived home with four pounds of strawberries and a victorious smile on my face and now it’s time to make dinner.

You’re wondering, why did you buy all those strawberries? I like strawberry muffins, ok? I had to prepare all for the dinner and this is going to take quite some time, I started by peeling potatoes, I really like potatoes, they are soooooooo good.

-Got any apples? –A husky voice said behind me.

-OH FUCK! –I dropped the potato peeler while putting a hand in my chest and turned around only to find Ryuk grinning like a madman.

-I knew you could see me Romi San Lucas –I flinched –What a peculiar name, isn’t it? –He laughed at me –You think that I could not see what you are? –I started trembling –You’re not Sayu Yagami, you’re an impostor. Arrived from another life, went into the womb and snatched little Sayu’s body.

-I don’t know what are you talking about –my breath hitched when he looked at me profusely –My name is Sayu Yagami.

-You know what I am talking about, you don’t have a life span, you already died, once at least –He started circling me and got near my ear –You died by tripping in lard, HILARIOUS! –He laughed loudly.

-It’s not fun to die from bleeding, is less fun when you die in such a stupid way –I said leaning in the countertop.

-What should I know? I haven’t died yet, at least –I grinned.

-You have Ryuk-san, that’s how you came to be a Shinigami –I laughed quietly while he looked at me flabbergasted –You’re no different from me.

-How do you know? Human –His voice stopped being teasing as always and changed to a serious tone.

-I have always known things, the moment of my “rebirth” I started knowing when everything would happen, what would happen and who would make them be, you are part of the problem Ryuk-san –I got close to him and smiled sweetly.

-I knew I didn’t trick the old man, after all, he sees all, he wants all, he reigns all –He muttered and then looked at my eyes –You are his champion, this is going to be really interesting –He laughed at me.

-What do you mean by “champion”? –I asked visibly confused.

-I suppose it’s my duty to inform you, after all, he is the one that let me play this game –I was intrigued by this.

-The old man, the Shinigami King, I mean, is the one that controls fate, death and life, he knows when something it’s about to start, he picked you to be part of this game. If you win you’ll be able to live as many lives you wish, you get the talent of fate, that means being able to see past, present and future, and lastly, you become the master of death, you can only summon souls to talk to and will receive a death note and the eyes, but it sounds pretty neat, right? –I got confused, what game?

-What game are you talking about? –he looked at me owlishly.

-Between Kira and whoever comes in between –he laughed and I raised my eyebrows, I was already going to intervene because I didn’t want to end up tied up to a chair, all my life.

-Mmmm, that sounds interesting –I said putting my head in my hand.

-It is, because you can actually change things, you don’t belong to this time, you don’t belong to this world, so that makes you a perfect candidate –I mauled on his words, it’s true –And obviously, your soul didn’t like that world very much, I will as far as say you hated it –It’s true, after my father’s demise I was a shell of what I used to be, the pandemic made me feel stuck in my own house with the people I hated the most, my patience was always short, my desire to be out of it strong.

I stayed silent.

I turned around and picked an apple, I threw it at him, he swallowed the apple whole and let go of a big satisfied sound.

-I want to make a deal with you, I want the eyes.

-You no life to trade it for, you cannot make the deal –He laughed at me. Right into my trap.

-Well, if I can’t have the eyes then, let’s make another deal –He looked at me and stopped laughing, I tossed an apple for him.

-What do you want? –He asked gulfing down his apple, disgusting.

-Some time from now Light will be spied, then the house will be put in surveillance, I want you to notify me every move, all he did in his day so I can now when it will be the day cameras will be hanged in our walls –he looked at me baffled.

-And what would I won if I do that? –he asked while laughing.

-Don’t you see it? If cameras are put in our house, you could not have any apples inside the house and I doubt Light will give you any in that circumstance, I will provide you with so many apples you will turn into an apple, what do you think? –after telling him that he could not get apples for a time he looked like a kicked puppy.

-We have a deal –He laughed and I smirked, we shook hands.

-I have a question, will people with the eyes be able to see my real name? –I asked and he turned back at me.

-No, the power of being a champion of the Shinigami King will protect you –He stared at me.

-And other Shinigami? –I tilted my head.

-They are not allowed to intervene, they cannot comment, cannot kill you, cannot mention your existence to anyone besides other Shinigami –He smirked.

-And you? –he looked at me as if I was stupid.

-I don’t care what you humans do, I only care for me to stop being bored.

I nodded, he left and I continued chopping potatoes. We all had some quality family time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

After talking to Ryuk a new routine started, getting up at morning, going to school, talk to Yumi, returning home, going to cram school, receiving Light’s report from Ryuk and going to sleep.

I know it sounds boring, but let me tell you, Ryuk is AWESOME, he has had me laughing so hard I thought I was going to die.

But well, today it’s L’s first appearance and I need to prepare myself for what is to come.

I arrived from cram school really tired today, went to take a bath and went downstairs expecting the show to start, I was watching some Hideki Ryuuga musical video, expecting for it to happen. My mom sat right beside me enjoying her tea, humming some of the songs.

-We interrupt normal programming to bring you a world-wide live message from the ICPO –Mom’s attention went directly to the screen, my stare just continued to be directed at my target. A pasty white man with black hair appeared on television.

\- I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L –Mom let out an exclamation.

-Oh no! –I frowned and put my hand up to indicate her to stop talking.

\- Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you. –Mom looked flabbergasted I laughed.

-SAYU! DON’T LAUGH THIS IS SERIOUS! –I stopped.

-Don’t you realize mother? –she tilted her head –This is not L, L has never put his face in the public, this is likely a bait for Kira, this could even not be a worldwide transmission, maybe it’s just Kanto, I suppose he is a criminal he uses for his own purpose likely to be sentenced to death today. He is trying to confirm Kira, locate him and probably know the extent of his power –She looked at me as if she didn’t recognize me –Look –I pointed to the screen and expected –Bang! –I said and Lind L Taylor started to have a heart attack – Now the real L enters –I said and the gothic L appeared on the screen.

-How? –My mom looked at me lost, her eyes didn’t appear to see me.

-I am more smart that what I let you see, mother –I smirked and got back to looking at the screen.

\- Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira…it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. –I made it look like I was thinking.

-You … I don’t understand –Mom muttered under her breath.

-I told you so, he was using a bait, L will most likely challenge Kira to a game of power, will tell him to kill him, so he can prove the extent of his power, if he needs a face or a name to kill, maybe –I started getting up and sat beside my mom.

\- But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now…try to kill me! –mom gasped and turned to look at me I raised my eyebrow -What's wrong? Go ahead! Come on, right now! Kill me! –mom hugged me as if afraid I will disappear –Can’t you do it –my mom started shaking –Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all –I laughed, mom looked at me as if I was a stranger.

-Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are –I stopped laughing, my smile growing and growing - The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Sinjuku –my face started to hurt as my smile was so wide - Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present…but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you… Let's meet again soon, Kira.

The transmission ended and Hideki Ryuuga’s music played along again.

-Who are you? –My mom asked with trembling voice, I looked at her and smiled.

-I am Sayu, Sayu Yagami and I am your daughter –I said sweetly while caressing her back.

-How? –she asked, I sighed.

-I noticed when that guy died in Sinjuku, I thought it was weird, then it started happening with more people, I noticed a pattern, people with misspelled names would not be killed. I also noticed that Kira kills in his free time, almost, as if he were a student. I started thinking that probably Kira was in Japan, that Sinjuku incident was him testing his power, and that maybe, maybe he was in Kanto, there’s another thing I think, maybe, maybe he is capable of accessing police files. I am not sure, this confirm some of my theory, though not all –I smiled at her and got up, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry muffin.

I knew mom will talk with that, she is suspicious of me and that suspicion will lead to me being able of capture L’s attention and entering the game.

You have served your purpose dear mother.

After three days my father came to me to talk.

-Sayu –he entered my room.

-Yes, father? –I responded while playing in my computer.

-Stop doing that, I need to talk to you –I tilted my head and got out of the game, I nodded.

–How? –he muttered.

-How what? –I asked seemingly confused, he looked at me directly at my eyes, jeez he’s scaring me.

–How did you know what would happen in L’s transmission?

-Ahhh, well dad, I didn’t think mom and you saw me as a really dumb teenager –I said, he frowned.

-Answer me Sayu –He was mad; I could see it I made him take a seat in my bed.

-You’ve always thought Light was the only one capable of observation, if he had been the one to make the conclusion he would not be interrogated –My eyebrows knit, I remember how Romi’s mom jumped to conclusions about her without questioning her and how she didn’t do the same for her brother –Dad –I looked up –I thought it was weird at first, when Sinjuku incident happened, it was weird that suddenly the man had a heart attack, but I didn’t thought much of it, that is until, well, Kira started killing more and more, it was noticeable, I started to think that maybe there was someone causing all this death, it cannot be a coincidence that so many criminals die all of a sudden, I remembered Sinjuku incident and thought, maybe, maybe he was testing it out, he wasn’t like all the other criminals being killed, that incident was different – I paused and looked at my father’s expression, he looked slightly suspicious, I heard a really small sound, like shuffling.

My heart stopped.

L was here, L was trying to make sense of the situation with my father as his eyes and ears, my dad was tapped.

I was mad, no, I was fucking pissed. He dared to think of the possibility of me being Kira, I would NEVER kill someone, I was raised being a catholic, for me, murder was such a big sin, God is the only one that can take the life of a subject, not someone playing to be God.

-Then, how did you know L was bluffing? –I raised my eyebrow.

-The only ones to survive were the ones that didn’t have their names correctly spelled at least that my assumption, Kira kills as soon as the criminal is presented, so suddenly those that were on Kira’s killing standards didn’t die. It was suspicious, I looked in the internet and found that some were misspelled and when L presented I could not believe him to be an idiot. An idiot is the one that sees him as one, so I thought “maybe Lind Taylor is a criminal sentenced to death, he wants to see if Kira is real and if he reacts, he will have a profile” and he did. He killed Lind Taylor and got challenged by L –I stopped, dad’s face was cold, he was doubting me, I felt hurt.

-About killing times? Why do you suspect a student? –I rolled my eyes.

-Really dad? Even Matsuda can see that –I said looking irritated, he raised an eyebrow –I studied the pattern and compared it to my schedule, a student, period, I rest my case –I said grabbing some junk food from my desk, yummy strawberry cookies.

-Sayu, you’re obviously more observant that what I thought you were –I smiled, the weight of these years showing in my eyes, my past life, depression, anxiety, entering this world, all, came to me at once. I was tired.

-Dear daddy, there’s always more to what meet the eye –my voice came so serious but tired, different to my usual cheery voice, my father got startled as did I. That voice came from the past, Romi’s way of talking, Romi’s way of expressing herself, no, MY WAY of expressing myself, I was tired of pretending all the time. I got up from my seat and hugged my father –I would never think of murder daddy, not even to defend myself and you know it, I am too much of an optimist thinking I can change the world through actions, through politics and strategies –He looked nervous.

-Why are you telling me this? –I sighed, stared at him.

-You obviously think I may be Kira –My face was absent of emotion, cold, desolated, like I felt.

He stammered and tried to say something.

-There’s no need to deny it, tell your friend that I hope he got what he wanted, please daddy, get out –I said and he looked flabbergasted, he nodded knowing that he will not be able to take more information out of me.

He got out and I locked my door.

I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine.**

I awoke with a hellish migraine.

I am not feeling quite right, yesterday, after talking to dad, I started to see that me separating Romi and Sayu it’s just a way for me to cope with the fact that I lived a life full of regrets, that I died and let my dreams die with me, I constantly try to forget the ones I loved, my friends, my girlfriend. I miss them.

I miss them so much.

And although my relationship with my mother was awful, I know I love her and I miss her.

I have to stop that; I have to stop thinking that I am not Romi anymore.

My name is Romi San Lucas, that’s the name of my soul, even in Sayu’s body, my name is still Romi and I have lost myself to my façade. I thought that living like original Sayu will make things easier, being cheery, goofy, always laughing, whining or even being so innocent.

It’s easier to pretend feeling this way than it is facing my feelings, showing my real character.

I am someone serious, calm, methodical, that loves laughing, that loves to read, loves gardening and calm music, my façade just shows herself as a cheery, lovely and lively teenager, someone unaffected by the world’s cruelty, always helping, always so selfless, she loves Hideki Ryuuga, loud music, she loves fashion and fame.

And I lost myself in her, in my façade, because I am always pretending.

I am an impostor.

I want to go back to my old life, where I can stop pretending, where I can sit in the garden while drinking a coffee besides my father and talk about nothing and everything, my old life where I could go out with my girlfriend and get lost for a moment, where I could read books without them thinking I was like Light or that I wanted to be like him. No.

I can’t go back to that life, that life is gone, as my father is, as my girlfriend is, as my mother and my brother.

 _“You can talk to them”_ a whisper in my left ear made me jump.

-Who is there? –I turned, only to see nothing, the voice chuckled.

_“I am the one that chose you”_

-The Shinigami Ki-ing? –I muttered stuttering a little.

_“Yes, dear child, you have already made your first move, you cannot go back”_

-I… -he was right; I was already so close to the battle of “justice” to back down, this life if I want to live I have to intervene –That’s why you put me in Sayu’s body, right? –I sighed –So I could not back down.

_“Yes, dear child”_

-Why have you come? –my voice was low.

_“I need to explain to you the extend of your abilities as my chosen”_

A cold feeling washed over me, I curled in my bed, I need some warmth.

_“Don’t”_

I halted my movements and went limp.

I felt my body grow cold, icy.

-What’s happening? –I asked him with a shivering voice.

_“You’re getting your inheritance”_

I was confused.

Suddenly the cold was replaced with warmth and that warmth became burning fire.

IT BURNS!

-It burns! –I said and felt as sweat came down my forehead.

_“Hold it together dear”_

I passed out.

I woke up in a room filled with the familiar smell of alcohol and disinfectant, a beeping sound was beside me, suddenly, people dressed in scrubs came in.

They started asking questions about how I felt.

I felt so tired but I answered what I could.

-Sayu! –mom and dad entered the room looking desperate, they looked at me in the bed and moved towards me.

-Mommy? –I asked confused.

-Sayu, dear, you gave quite a scare –What was going on? My mom was crying.

-What is going on? –I asked, they looked at each other and father started talking.

-You screamed in your room, so your mom went to see you, you were having convulsions, your mom called 911 so she could manage the situation, an ambulance came for you and well, you died –his tone was strange, as if he was relieved and stressed at the same time.

-I died? –My voice came desperate.

-For 4 minutes, yes – ok, what the f*ck is going on?

-Why? –I asked weirded out.

-They cannot find a reason, nor for the convulsions or why your heart stopped –I remembered my supposedly “inheritance”.

Light entered the room, he came near my bed.

-Sayu –his voice sounded relieved.

-Light –I answered.

-I am happy to see you are well –what a weird thing.

-How many days was I unconscious? –I asked while trying to it up.

-Three dear – I sat there totally weirded out.

-I… when would I be able to go back home?

-In a week Sayu, the doctors need to make some exams –ok, well, that’s a boomer.

I sighed.

-It can’t be helped.

My family came and went but my mom stayed by my side almost all the time, she really was worried.

The hospital’s food was awful, really awful, bland and without texture, but that was what I could eat for the time being.

As for the exams they did to me, they were all useless, no one could find a reason for all that, I was in perfect health, they even examined my brain and they could not find a thing.

Before I was released I was told to take it easy and to keep my mom informed if I felt bad.

I went back to my house, and got ready to sleep.

_“Hello again, dear child”_

-What is it, Shinigami King? –I asked feeling tired.

 _“I am sorry for what you went through”_ I scoffed.

_“Let’s talk about your inheritance”_

-Tell me, then –I said so tired for all that was going on.

 _“Your grandmother, well, your first grandmother, was different in a sense_ ” I raised my eyebrow.

-Which one? –I asked –From father or mother side?

_“Your father’s side”_

-Umm, I never met her –I said sitting in my bed.

 _“Well, she died 10 years before you were born”_ I nodded, knowing well that she died of cancer in the ovaries.

_“She was different, in a sense, she was a Shinigami”_

-Excuse me?! –I said raising my voice.

_“What I am trying to say is that you are part Shinigami, that’s why you ended here, because your soul stinks of death and this world was the only one that could let your soul fit, I let you have your memories and included you to the game”_

-Why?

_“Your grandmother, she was a Shinigami, my best friend, but she fell in love with a human in your original world, and she asked me to let her go for him, I gave her a human body, just a shell for her to use. But her soul merged with the shell and she became an anomaly, she was human but could do what others Shinigami, her eyes didn´t change, she could fly, if she wished too, she could not be seen”_

-Ok, what does that has to do with me?

_“Although you are still not mature enough to gain powers, you already received a gift, if you don’t want to be seen, you will not be seen”_

-Why are you doing this?

His sighed.

_“She was always there to help me, and as her soul died after being fused with a human body I feel like I owe her”_

-Why?

_“It was my fault the she died, I constructed the shell but I made a mistake when building it, I was convinced that if I constructed it just like a normal human it would be ok, but human’s bodies are designed to trap a soul, not to be disposable, and as such her soul that reeked of death was trapped and her human body presented health problems, for she had the essence of death and a human body is not able to hold that”_

-Why are you helping me?

_“You and your father are the only ones that have a little of her essence, not enough to hurt your human body, in your case, but enough to present some powers, your dad on the other hand, had much more death essence, that’s why he died suddenly”_

-I thought he died of Coronavirus –My voice quivered.

_“Just because the death essence was eating away his life force”_

-Mmm… -I was confused.

_“You remind me of her, with your jet black hair and those red eyes”_

I frowned.

-They are brown, not red –he chuckled.

_“Not anymore”_

I walked to the mirror and admired my face, my eyes used to be a light brown reddish hue, now they were more red.

-Why has people not noticed? –I touched my face.

_“Because the color used to be similar, they do not notice a difference”_

It seemed weird that no even Light had commented about my eyes, he was usually really observant.

-Ryuk said that if I won I could get the Shinigami eyes, that I could talk to the dead and I could live as many different lifes if I wanted, is that not true?

_“You will get as many lifes as you want and will have many more benefits, not the Shinigami eyes, nor the death note for you to write, those are yours by birth right, your body is still adapting and the Shinigami eyes will not present until it has fully matured, the death note for you to use will come with the eyes”_

-I understand, thank you –I said while going back to bed.

_“I will let you rest, I know this can be confusing”_

I went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are getting a little bit Mary Sue, but I really want you to give an opportunity to this, the reason behind this "power" is so the story can move on, so, please, don't give up on the story.  
> The reason behind my absence is the fact that I am feeling insecure about this chapter.  
> Let me know in the comments what do you think of this chapter.


	10. Chapter ten.

**_Chapter 10_ **

Ryuk informed me that he and Light went to a date, LMAO, that made me laugh so hard when I heard about it.

But actually it was when Light planned to get a bus hijacked and got Raye Penber’s name.

This is shit, while I was in the hospital he was planning on murdering all those FBI agents, I was tired, I knew I could do nothing, until of course, I got Misa and Light together.

I know that all things are getting harder every day, soon I will have L surveillance in my house I am not sure how to deal with all that, the thought of having someone watching my every step, from when I eat to when I bathe and change clothes makes me sick.

I need to think about the recent events and not THAT.

I just discovered the reason why I am here, my grandma, for someone I didn’t have the pleasure to meet she was the one that lead all this to happen even though it was unconsciously, I have a new life, one where my mother and father love me endlessly.

A new opportunity to fall in love, to accomplish my dreams and I will not waste it.

I have dreams and goals that have not changed.

I want to study international affairs and master in diplomacy, I want to change the world it doesn’t matter how optimistic and foolish I sound, I want to get a guitar for me to play again, I want to practice until my fingers bleed.

Ah, I love the guitar.

I am going to tell you a little about that because I don’t have anything else to write about, LMAO.

In my past life my father put my brother and I in music classes, he put me in piano and my brother went to the guitar, I didn’t quite like the piano, I mean, it sounds beautiful but my teacher was awful and she made me feel like I could not play it, but the guitar, oh man, I was in love with the sound and the different techniques.

My father had bought my brother two guitars and I stole one, quietly, picked his notes and started learning by myself.

A few years later I just put myself in guitar classes and enjoyed.

But well, the “practice until my fingers bleed” is because I have to practice like crazy to regain the same mobility I had I my hands when I used to play.

When I didn’t pick the guitar a couple of weeks I got rusty I can’t even imagine after all these years, I would probably sound like a beginner, which sucks but I can’t help it.

I should probably talk with Yumi, for what I recall she has a guitar, well that I remember she once told me she played the guitar and the piano.

But well, it is what it is.

I want to go out, maybe with Yumi, I have been in my house for a long time, I am not allowed to over extenuate myself, my mom’s words, which also means not going out I think she is being dramatic, but well.

I got up and bathed myself, it’s been a while since I had the time to relax in the bathroom, maybe I should put on a face mask and eat some popcorn while watching a movie.

I got out of the shower and dried myself, today I will let hair dry naturally because I am feeling lazy, really lazy.

I checked my clothes and decided to put my pajama. It’s an only me day.

Went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the microwave popcorn deliciousness.

While the popcorn was cooking I grabbed some chips, a soda and some chocolate cookies.

It’s time to lay in the sofa.

I turned on the system and inserted a cd to watch a movie, this are the old times you guys.

Bless Clueless for being available, I love this movie.

I am sooooooooo bored, yes Cher, we know who you love, arguments are still lame, LMAO, the highway HAHAHAHHA.

How could she not know he was gay? I mean… he is a walking stereotype in a 90’s movie.

-Sayu! –I flinched, I was really not prepared to Ryuk’s voice coming from above.

-What is it? –I asked while handing a portion of popcorn to my flying friend.

-Light killed Naomi Misora today –I choked.

-Jeez Ryuk, it’s my relax in home day –I sighed while I looked at him, he smiled and scratched his head.

-Sorry, sorry –He looked at me with puppy eyes.

-Want to watch a movie? –I asked while smiling.

-Sure –we sat down and ate popcorn while we watched mean girls after that we went to my room and gossiped about everyone, cause that’s what we do, we do stupid things.

But well, time went by and I had told Ryuk to tell me when Light will be all “someone went on my room” and I have to wait till that day.

I finally came back to school, I thought I will never be happy to be back but I am, I was tired of all that “resting” I mean, I am not dead to rest, well, I am, I should just shut up.

-I missed you so much! –Yumi was happy to see me, aww, she’s adorable.

-I missed you too! –I hugged her and sat down.

-I wish we could go out but I know your mom is watching you like a hawk –She sighed while organizing her folders.

-Come to my house after school, maybe we could bake some cookies, you’re in? –She looked at me and nodded excited.

-Good morning students! –the physics teacher entered the room with a smile in his face. It was going to be a long day.

After a really long day filled with classes and some surprise test Yumi and I headed back to my place.

When we arrived I noticed that mom and Light wasn’t home, I grew suspicious, maybe today is the day L installed the video cameras.

-Yumi-chan, do you want juice? –I smiled at her while moving to the kitchen, she was right behind me.

-Yes, please, I am sorry to intrude –She said and accepted the glass filled with apple juice, I grabbed some water.

-Let’s go to my room –I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my room.

-I had never seen your room –she smiled while eagerly waiting to enter.

The reason behind she never visiting my room is that I didn’t like much when people came to my house, quarantine it’s to blame, but now I was feeling like inviting her and do homework with her.

-Your room is really pretty –she said while entering and sitting in my desk chair.

-Thanks –I beamed, my room was different from the original Sayu’s room, while hers was obnoxiously pink mine was a pale yellow, my bed covers were white and fluffy and books filled my room in every corner.

-We should get to do our homework so we could just go to bake, what do you think? –I answered nodding and picking my books.

We had a pretty intense time with math, but there’s nothing we cannot solve.

We finally went down to make some cookies and Light arrived.

-Hello Sayu –He went to the kitchen to say hello and noticed Yumi coming from upstairs –Hello Yumi, how are you? –His tone was flirtatious, strange, he normally was shy and talkative with Yumi, never flirty.

Suddenly Ryuk was in front of me and was signaling his eyes and making a taking a picture motion.

HOLY SHIT, THERE’S CAMERAS IN MY HOUSE!

I was startled but I nodded.

-I am fine, how are you Light? –Yumi’s tone was flirty too, what in the world?

-Light, stop trying to flirt with my friend, please –I smiled sweetly while holding his arm a little too tight, he frowned.

-I was not flirting –He was pouting.

-Yeaaahh –I said while rolling my eyes.

-We were not flirting Sayu –Yumi said and I just nodded.

-I will go upstairs to my room, have a nice day Yumi –I just went to set the oven and started rolling the dough.

-Sayuuu –Yumi was whining, I sighed.

-Yes dear Yumi –My extremely sweet smile appeared.

-Why did you told Light that? –I looked at her making the “really?!” face –Don’t tell me that you were jealous –She started tickling me and I laughed.

-Nooop –I answered while trying to recover my breath –I don’t like when Light acts according to what is expected of him.

-And that is? –I sighed.

-Look, for me it’s clear that Light will only fall in love for someone that will challenge him, regardless of that person sex, so I hate when he starts trying to feel something for every girl he encounters –Her face morphed to a thoughtful one.

-Would you care if he starts going out with a guy? –She asked.

-Yumi, I don’t care if he loves a lobster and goes out with it, what I care is that he loves said person and that that person makes him happy –I beamed at her.

-So you support the community? –I tilted my head.

-What community? –I asked.

-You know, the LGBT –I smiled at her openly.

-Girl, I support love, love comes in different forms so yes, I do –Her face was strangely happy.

-Ohh –She smiled at me –Let’s cut the cookies so we can put them in the oven.

I started working with her and we cut the cookies in various forms, from stars to hearts and even a dinosaur, we prepared the trays with oiled paper and put them in the oven with the cookies.

-We have to wait 15 minutes –I said while placing the timer.

-I will put the radio on so we can hear some music, is that ok? –I nodded and got to wash the dishes and the surface where we extended the dough.

We made some small talk while the cookies got baked and the sound of some pop music resounded in the kitchen, the sound of the alarm made us aware of the fact that they were done.

I got the tray out and the smell of vanilla was present in the kitchen.

-It smells so good –I said while sighing.

-It does –we were waiting for them to cool a little so we could put the glaze over them.

-Hey, I almost forgot to ask you something –she looked at me expecting my question –Can you teach me to play the guitar? I have always wanted to learn but never had the opportunity –Yumi’s face seemed to light up.

-Yes! I would love to help you, for me is not a problem at all, but I will teach you after giving the entrance exams, ok? –her voiced sounded a little shy.

-Not a problem at all, tell me when you are free –I smiled and started to glaze my little babies.

After glazing the cookies, I prepared an orange blossom tea for us to eat, we talked about school and other stuff, after finishing and cleaning up I said goodbye to her.

I started to prepare some tea and cookies for my brother so he can eat while studying.

Slowly I made my way up and tried opening his door after knocking but it was locked, he NEVERS locks his door, it’s a norm in our house that we don’t do that in case of emergency.

-Light? I brought you cookies, can you open the door? –I said while waiting outside, I heard some shuffling and a squeak, the fuck?

The door suddenly opened up and my brother was standing there with his hair messy and an almost scared face.

-What is going on? –I told him while looking in his room and I remembered those “dirty magazines” –Don’t tell me you were doing some weird things Light-o –my face was a little distorted with a big ass smile, his face turned red.

-NO! –he exclaimed –Why do you think that? –He was nervous.

-Dear brother, let me in so I can put these in your desk –I laughed and entered the room and placed the cookies in his desk –Do you remember that time I had to make an essay about architecture? –He nodded and my smile got wider –Well, I came to your personal library –I said nonchalantly while his face turned white –I know what you hide in those architectural encyclopedias –I smiled in an almost deranged way –I never thought of you as nasty boy.

-Sayu, I can explain, look I –I looked at him with a serious look.

I knew Light, he will never be aroused by those things, he will only feel that way when he is challenged by someone, what’s more, I think the one that could make him feel something is the one that he has declared his enemy.

-Light –I sighed –You know, you shouldn’t force yourself to feel something through those things, a lot of people don’t and that’s because some need to know the person or love them –his face twisted a little.

-Sayu, who told you that I don’t feel something? –He said quietly sulking I looked at with my “are you stupid?”.

-I am someone that has been by your side for so long, do you really think I will not notice some things Light –his face was getting paler, maybe it’s because there were camera’s and he didn’t want dad to find out, but I knew that in order to explain his lack of reaction to those magazines this is necessary.

-Sayu, I never understood why you act like an idiot in front of mom and dad, no, in front of everyone, you and I know what you’re capable of –I smiled.

-Too much of a hassle –He looked confused and raised an eyebrow –Look at you –I pointed at him –you’re smart, I would say a prodigy even, but mom and dad put so much pressure in you that you feel the need to be perfect, always, to be the perfect brother, the perfect son, the perfect student and you’ve lost what makes achieving things good for you, you’ve become someone that is always told “as expected” when you get a good grade, you’ve lost passion and I didn’t want to be like that brother, because, although I love mom and dad, it seems that for them is more important your grades than noticing how you don’t have someone to rely on, how you don’t have someone to share moments that belong to someone your age, Light – I answered with a sad voice.

-Why didn’t you stop everything if you saw what was happening? –his voice was full of grief and rage.

-Because, this, is something that you have to tell them, it’s not my place to say a word, after all, they would not listen to me, but to you? They would accept their mistakes –I approached him and hugged him –I am not saying that being you is wrong Light, but you don’t need to be always calculating everything, I mean, I will always love you Light, regardless of what mistakes you make, because you are my brother and I don’t like to see you getting lost behind that mask of perfection.

I felt him starting to shake, my clothes getting slightly wet, he was crying, I have never seen him crying, so I sighed holding him close.

-Let it all out, I got you –I said with calm voice and started stroking his back.

His sobbing could be heard in the room gradually increasing, we held each other as if the world was falling down.

We fell asleep in his room soon after.


	11. Chapter eleven.

_**Chapter eleven: Some insight in Romi's past life.** _

-Mommy, you are the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest, the most beautiful –my childlike voice resounded while I talked with the redheaded woman.

-What a sweet mouth you have –her voice sounded happy while she smiled at me and poked my little nose.

-I always speak the truth, you are the bestest of the whole world ‘cause your my favourite mommy –I smiled while swinging my arms, she laughed harder and ruffled my hair.

-Let’s go eat breakfast, I made your favorite.

I used to love this woman so much when I was a child, I still love her, this version of her, the one that didn’t leave me and that loved me but what she became is something I will always hate. Before THAT happened, I used to laugh and be so outgoing like Sayu’s façade.

My father worked in another city while I was little and I saw him only 3 times a month so we didn’t have a lot of connection and I spent so much time with my mom playing and with my brother fighting over stupid things.

My mom used to be caring, loving, always beside me but she started to get distracted more and more, the first time she left me alone for hours I was four years old and I innocently opened the door to my brother’s older friend.

-Romi, is your brother at home? –He asked through the door and I answered.

-He is at the hospital with mommy, she told me they were going to take him a blood test –I told him innocently.

-Can I wait for him inside? my mom told me to come back home a couple hours later because she is now trying to sell clothes to group of woman –I nodded and opened the door, I shouldn’t have.

That’s the day my pain started, I was constantly touched against my will, I was told I will feel good, but the reality is that I didn’t.

From when I was for to when I was six, I was sexually assaulted, my mom often invited him over and then always went to take a nap, never saying a word, leaving me alone in the hands of my abuser.

My brother caught him 3 times and never said a word, I didn’t understand what was going on, but he did, he was 15 at that time, I was 4 and I was defenseless.

I started to change, I wasn’t outgoing, I was shy, reserved and afraid.

I used to run towards my dad for hugs when I saw him but now I was afraid of his touch.

I grew up and resented the woman I used to love, for leaving me alone when all this happened in her own house.

But one day it stopped, my torment stopped because my father now had a job in the city and a possibility to have a better house and so after some time we moved away.

I was so happy, finally.

I was six at that time.

My father started working in the same city that we lived in and he was there for me, always talking to me, always saving me.

Like that time I almost drowned, he jumped to the water with even his expensive shoes on and saved me.

He was there for me.

He was always for me, even when he was tired and didn’t have much sleep, he talked to me about my day, he asked about my school and taught me to value intelligence.

I loved my dad.

My mom, my mom was another thing.

I lost my first tormentor, but I gained her as one now that that man was away.

-I don’t understand how can you be so useless –she sighed while sweeping the floor.

-I am trying mom; I swear I am –I said while trying to clean the dishes.

-Trying is not enough, you’re not good enough –I started to sob.

I started to grow up with her telling me that I laughed in an ugly manner, that I stink, that I was never going to be good, by the time I was eleven I felt numb to happiness, it felt like I would never be able to be happy, people at my school avoided me because my mom had taken a liking to scream at me and hitting me in front of my classmates by the disguise that my grades where awful, they were B’s.

Bless Ecuador and its culture of hitting children.

At that time that had trouble being at home, again, but he saw and heard what she used to tell me he would scream and fight and defend me, he was my hero.

When I was twelve I realized that live had so much to offer and that I had to start living.

New school, new life, I said.

Nobody liked me, again, but I was happy, so much happier and eventually I got friends with the same interests; anime, manga, books and music. I was delighted.

I started to talk back to my mother when she told me those mean things, I am worth a lot, I am independent, intelligent, I am perfect the way I am, my laugh is funny, it always makes people laugh.

I thought I was okay, but when I was fifteen, I lost my friends.

I was alone, again.

And I let myself be consumed in sorrow again.

I felt like giving up, all the time I thought “the world will be a better place if I am not in it”.

And one day I felt like I couldn’t take it anymore.

I was cleaning the house up, broom in my hand but the end of the broom got stuck underneath the sofa and I heard a loud *crack*, the broom had broken from the pressure.

-You always do things with a bad attitude, that’s why you always do things wrong, seriously, why can’t you just stop being a nuisance, totally worthless all the time, dressing in those ugly pants and top, it’s because you’re so ugly that you need to dress in those ugly clothes? Answer me –I felt like the world started to spin the only thing that I could hear was her voice telling me how much of a problem I was, it was hard to breath.

-Stop pretending to have trouble breathing, you are disgusting, I really think I should have had an abortion when I found out I was pregnant of you –her face twisted in disgust started to show a smile.

-I can’t –I mumbled.

-What can you do? –She said smiling.

-I don’t want to live anymore, I am tired, so tired –I told her while crying.

-Yes, you should go and kill yourself, it would be such a good thing, go and kill yourself, see if I care –she walked away with a smile in her face, the sound of her heels clicking as she went.

I felt lost, alone and not loved.

Like other times, my father came to rescue me, he told me about how life isn’t always easy but that’s what makes us appreciate good things.

I started to get better, slowly and started to put my happiness as something I have the opportunity to make it happen.

I am the one in charge of my own happiness, not someone else.

Sometimes I was able to get on track and sometimes I fell because her words where to harsh.

One time she told I will never be loved and I believed it.

I had a chat precious to my father’s death.

-Dad –I looked at him in the eyes and he looked at me.

-Tell me –He answered while reaching for his cup of coffee.

-Why does she hate me? What did I do? –I asked with tears in my eyes my voice so little that it almost couldn’t be heard.

-You can’t force someone to love you Romi, that’s her decision, you are an amazing, intelligent and independent woman if anything this isn’t your fault but hers, she has not been the mother that you deserve and I am sorry for putting you through this –he hugged me and the smell of his aftershave and coffee covered me in a cloud of comfort.

And time went by, I reached my eighteen birthday, but my father had died two days prior to it, leaving me alone.

I wanted to live my life away from this vile woman and I couldn’t because quarantine was present.

And one day, she forced me to clean some lard she had spilled.

I fell, hit my head and died.

It was painful, don’t remind me.

And that how I left Romi’s life and gained Sayu’s and now I have two wonderful parents and a brother that loves me, and I love them too, with my life, sometimes I even feel that I have gained more than I deserve.

\--------------------------------------------

I regained consciousness slowly, Light was beside me still asleep, I raised my hand to rub my eyes but felt that my face was wet, I had been crying in my sleep.


	12. Chapter twelve.

**_Chapter twelve._ **

I started to try to control my breath and calm down, he is away, this is a new body and he doesn’t control my life nor does my mother, although I lost some things with that life I gained other great things with this one, like my brother and my parents.

I just took a deep breath knowing that L and my dad are watching me, I took a glance to the watch in Light’s desk, it was 5 pm, we slept 2 hours, I knew that I had to wake him up so I started to shake him but he was mumbling.

-Wake up you little beast! You have to study –I said while shaking the life out of him.

-NO! I WANT APPLE PIE! –he kept saying over and over again.

-For the love of my lovely God if you don’t wake up and move your skinny ass to that chair I swear that you will NEVER eat my apple pie –his spoiled act went out of the window and he woke up and ran towards the desk.

-I AM UP! I AM UP! –he said while opening his books, I smiled sweetly.

-I haven’t lost my touch –I walked towards the door.

-To boss my around? I think so… -he muttered and I turned with a deathly glare.

-What did you say? –I said sweetly with a big toothy smile.

-Nothing –he said with a little shake in his voice.

-That’s what I thought –I said and went out of the room, when I arrived to mine I bursted into giggles –It still works.

When Light and I were younger he used to be a little bit of a jerk, but I won him over, one of the things that helped me was apple pie, he loves my apple pie and one time I had made the most beautiful apple pie but Light was acting all stupid and I said I would never give him a piece of apple pie ever again, he laughed, three months later he apologized on his knees and I told him it was partially forgiven but he should never forget.

So I tamed the little sulking beast, what can I say? It was difficult.

I was sweaty, my skin was sticky and I felt my school uniform cling to me in a disgusting way, God I needed a bath but I felt so uncomfortable knowing that L and my dad were watching and because the memories of the incident were fresh in my memory I didn’t want to expose myself, I know is necessary.

I went to the bathroom and got off my clothes, I had prepared a pajama set that was comfy and perfect for winter and my white underwear, typical Monday, just breath in Sayu it will be over in a minute.

The water fell on my skin as I scrubbed myself raw I started to hum some Cavetown songs to distract myself of the fact that I was being watched, naked.

-This is green by me –I laughed while imitating Robbie singing Green with my scratchy voice, breathe in and breathe out, I knew that I could not rush things, Father knew I liked to take long showers and that if I just took a five-minute shower all of a sudden it would be strange, so breathe in and breathe out.

-This is erosion, grinding up rocks with molars –I sang while putting shampoo on my hair –A big fish swims past your rod –I scrubbed my scalp while closing my eyes trying to forget the situation, I placed a relaxed smile in face –You can’t catch it, it’s far too fast –I hummed the guitar part –Deep hook marks in rubber lips –I picked the sponge and rubbed my skin with it and some body wash –I see your eyes in the flowers –I continued to scrub, my skin turning a little red while my hands trembled a little, breathe –I’ll pick a bunch for your room –breathe, Sayu, breathe, in and out –Green and blue to match your pictures –that’s it, relax, nothing is happening –You looked so good in green –Think of what you are going to do tomorrow at school, it’s safe there, it has always been safe –I hope you’re well, and you look so good with him –I laughed a little while thinking of how frustrated Yumi was with math, she was adorable –and I am proud of you still –I continued to sing while smiling, my head in other things, away from prying gazes.

I sang out of tune three more cavetown songs, dried my skin and put on my clothes, after cleaning the bathroom I headed to my room and picked my other uniform of the three I had and checked that all the seams where in place, the skirt button looked a little worn out so I picked the sewing kit and fixed it, I ironed all the pleads in the skirt perfectly and grabbed the shirt to press it, I took out my blazer to press it a little. I put all the different pieces in a hanger each and hanged it in my closets door, I took my socks that I used with the uniform and placed them in my skirt hanger.

I went down stairs with my shoe polishing kit and got to polish my leather school shoes.

I did this almost every day before dinner, I know it’s weird but my grandma, on Romi’s maternal side, was someone that taught me to be careful with my clothes and presentation in general, she used to say “people can appreciate you for being smart but you have to look your best so they take you seriously” and it is true, though I don’t like to sound superficial it’s true that people can consider you smart but if you don’t look well-presented they will not look at you seriously and also “it’s one’s duty to take care of themselves as it constitutes a part of hygiene and self-love”.

She was a seamstress, so she taught me to take care of clothes, taught me to polish leather, to iron my clothes to perfection and to stand straight, though I am not as straight as she wanted, lmao.

But well it’s what I do.

I remember when I asked mother for a sewing kit and a good iron for my 12 birthday, her face was a deep “Sayu, what?”.

I made you suffer mother.

Look at these shiny shoes, they look beautiful, now I have to sweep my room and lit my jasmine scented candle, let’s go!

After some 10 minutes I finished with the cleaning and reached for my desk, time to study a little for the entrance exam.

I had been preparing for this exam since I was 10, I knew I couldn’t stress myself over it otherwise I would fail, so know that I am a week away from them I will just review the contents for two hours a day and sleep a full night, my first father used to tell me “if you don’t rest correctly before an exam you will fail, because someone who is tired even if they had studied is not in a good condition to be pressured with the stress of an exam, so rest well before a big exam and just review.

It was now 7 pm, time to eat, I headed downstairs, mom was in the kitchen with a huge smile, the smell of braised fish was in the air.

-It smells soo good –I said while walking in the kitchen mom smiled while shaking her head.

-You are such a foodie Sayu and hello –she said while serving the miso soup.

-Helloooo mooom –I started to put the plates in the table and organizing everything.

-Go call your brother –I nodded and screamed my lungs out.

-LIGHT-O COME TO HAVE DINNER –Light came out of his room with a smile.

-I am coming down Sayu, stop screaming –He laughed at me.

-All right, sorry –I walked towards the dining room and turned the TV on, Hideki Ryuuga was on the screen, I knew what I had to do –OMG! Have you ever seen someone this handsome? –I said while sitting in front of the TV and ignoring the delicious food that mom prepared.

-Yes Sayu, every time I look into the mirror –Light told me while passing his hand through his hair, I snorted.

-Yeah, right –I said and his arrogant face transformed into a frown.

-What’s that supposed to mean? –He said with a frown.

-What you want to believe it means –I smiled brightly, he looked at me helplessly.

-I give up –he said.

-Sayu, come to eat and stop watching TV –mom told me from her sit.

-In a minute mom –I said while “swooning” over Hideki Ryuuga.

There it is, the message.

-Eh? What is it? –I pretended while looking at the TV –As a retaliation to Kira’s murders the INTERPOL has decided to send 1500 agents to Japan. The agents where picked from ally countries –I tilted my head and said –Impressive.

\- ICPO is stupid, why do they make this announcement? I mean if those investigators come to the country, wouldn’t it be better to keep it a secret? –I looked at him with a calculating gaze.

-I see what you are saying, probably it is a tactic to corner Kira, make him paranoid, after all it would be meaningless to bring people in after what happened to the FBI agents, he has the ability to kill them, so why?

-It is desperate too, isn’t it? –He laughed and I maintained my stoic face.

-I really hate Kira –I said while sitting in front of Light and watching him in the eye.

-Everybody does –He calmly picked his soup and took a big gulp.

-No –I said while picking my chopsticks –Everybody says that they hate him but the reality is that the majority, especially young people, support him in secret, I find that disgusting –I took a bite of fish.

-True, I never got to know your opinion on this matter, based on what you said, what is your profile of Kira? –he told me casually while munching his rice.

-He is young, teenager probably, went to cram school, smart, has an infantile sense of justice –his face looked a little grim –Has a God complex, he thinks he will win but I know better, whatever power Kira uses to kill is cursed, he is destined to great pain –I smiled sweetly –I also think that Kira started to kill just to test his capabilities, then he found out that he could, it left no traces and so he felt compelled to kill more criminals to justify his first kill. He has lost himself to madness –I said and Light’s face looked somewhat grim but his smile appeared out of nowhere.

-You are thinking the same way that I am –his smile was too bright, I felt uncomfortable but I knew that the only reason he minded my opinion in this situation was L.

Ryuk appeared in the dining room to inform of the cameras, I believe that it is for him not to have to make a double trip.

-There’s a total of 300 cameras in this house, no blind spot, even in the bathroom there are a LOT –I shivered a little but calmed down. I needed to breathe, Light look as cool as a cucumber but I knew from the way his upper lip was curved that he found it disgusting.

-I am going to the convenience store after dinner, it will take a minute, is that alright? –I asked mother with a smile in my face.

-It’s ok, but you need to be back before 8:30, got it? –mom smiled and I got up.

-Thank you for the meal mom, it was delicious as always –Light got up and helped me get the plates.

-Thank you, mom –He said with a smile and went to pick his potato chips. 

-It’s a pleasure –she smiled and cleaned the table while I washed the dishes.

I finished drying and put them in order.

-I am going to head out –I said smiling and walked towards my room to put on other clothes, I picked my coat and walked towards the door, put my shoes on and walked to the convenience store, Ryuk was already there.

-It feels awful not being able to talk –he said and I put my phone near my ear so I could pretend to be talking to someone else.

-I know it is awful Ryuk, but it is what we have to do –I said with a smile –You are lucky to have me, otherwise you would have suffered for the week.

-I know, I know, that is why you are my awesome apple lady –He flipped in the air.

-Remember to pretend with Light, he need to feel that you’re breaking so he feels you have a weakness –I smiled.

-I know, I know –I entered the store and pretended to hang the call, I grabbed some apples and some sweets so I can study, I quite like to study while eating sweets, I feel like they help me understand better but well, the power of sugar.

-It will be 500 yens –the cashier smiled and told me the price, I had the money out and paid him –Come back soon!

I walked towards the park and sat down, no one was around, I gave Ryuk his apples as if I was a drug dealer and went on my way home.

When I was going to my house I heard a meowing and box that was in the park entrance move.

-For the love of God! –I exclaimed scared and put a hand in my chest.

-MEOW! –I heard a response, there was a cat in the box.

I approached the box and looked that it was sealed with tape and there were no holes, the cat couldn’t breathe, I picked my keys and opened the box with their help, inside was a black and white kitten, it had honey eyes and looked approximately 3 months.

I picked the kitty with my hand and he tried to scape

-Quieto ahí, caramba –I told him to stay put and grabbed him by the scruff, he looked healthy.

I had some kitten food at home and I knew what I had to do.

Adopt him, he is mi cat now.

-I am home –I said while holding the little kitten.

-Welcome… -my mom stopped there and watched the kitten in my arm –Why are you holding a kitten?

-You see, I found the little sucker in a box near the park, it was sealed with tape and there were no holes for him to breath, I couldn’t let him there –my mom’s frown turned upside down.

-Well, we can help him found his forever home –her smile was really big while she looked at the cat.

-I intend to keep him –I smiled.

-What? –mom looked at me as if asking me to explain.

-Remember that I placed 3rd in the national exam, you told me that I could have a kitten if I entered in the 10 best grades and I placed third, so that means… -mom looked at me with a “why did I promise that?” look.

-Well, he can stay, but, you know your responsibilities –I let the little baby go to cram the house and I told mom that I was going to go to get some supplies quickly so I let the little baby in her care.

I had been preparing for this situation, to get a kitten so I had everything in my closet and so I went upstairs and took everything out, cat litter, litter box, collar, shampoo, flea comb, bed, wet food and dry food.

I took everything down so I could help him to adapt and to check if he had fleas.

I went down just to find my mom playing with the cat and a string, really mom?

-And you didn’t like cats –I dead-panned and my mom showed surprise.

-He is adorable, not like the other cats that hide, look at him! –he came near me and licked my ankle, awwwww! I am melting.

-Look at this little baby, let me grab you and check for fleas –I said while grabbing him, I went through his hair and could not find any, he’s lucky.

-You really were preparing for a cat –my mom looked at the things and told me with an unamused stare.

-I am ready since I was three and asked for a cat –I said while looking at my baby.

-Have you thought of a name? –mom asked me.

-He is a male, I thought of getting a female cat, but well let me see… -I started to stroke him while thinking, and he started to purr –Ryuzaki? Nah… Hideki? Nope…ohhh I know, I know –I smiled while taking the other step towards gaining L interest.

-What? Tell me… -I smiled at my mom’s pleading gaze.

-Lawliet.


	13. Chapter thirteen.

**Chapter Thirteen.**

-We are going to have to put under surveillance the families that were investigating by Raye Penber –L’s head moved and stared right at me –The families are the Kimura’s and the Yagami’s.

-WHAT? –Matsuda’s voice resounded in the room.

Why didn’t I stay in bed this morning? I sighed, I knew that it was necessary to put my family under L´s stare.

-I will do it –it was hard for me to accept.

-Boss, you have a daughter! -Ukita’s voice came to chase me.

-And a wife! –Matsuda continued.

-I know that I have a daughter and a wife! This decision is difficult for me too, so SHUT UP! –I was having a bad day.

-As a show of respect to chief Yagami, only he and I will check the security footage –L’s eyes followed all of us and finally stopped his gaze upon me –when do you think it will be adequate to install the cameras?

-As soon as possible.

-Watari? –L turned and looked at the elderly man.

-I can secure more than 300 cameras and install them tomorrow.

It was settled, I requested Sachiko to go to visit her parents and mine and bring them some fruit and supplements, this would make the house alone at least for 3 hours, that is, until Sayu and Light arrived.

The next day L and I were watching the camera’s and were expecting for someone to show up.

The first one to arrive was Light, he took out his shoes and entered the house.

_-I am home! –his voice resounded –eh? Seems like the house is empty –he shrugged and went to his bedroom._

He stopped at the door seemingly thinking about something, after 3 seconds of him being in front of his door he went in, he got to his bed and rested a little in his bed, then he got up and checked something in his desk and finally picked his jacket and headed out.

L started to unwrap a lollipop when Sayu arrived, she was with Yumi.

-Who is the girl that’s with your daughter? –L asked while taking the lollipop out of his mouth.

-Her name is Yumi, she is Sayu’s best friend, she probably invited her because she has been too much time out of Yumi’s sight –I answered while looking how she served her a glass of juice.

They went upstairs to Sayu’s room and started to do homework.

_-Ugh! Kill me already –Yumi looked at Sayu and started to complain._

_-Do your homework you big baby –Sayu smacked Yumi softly._

_-I just HATE, HATE math –Yumi turned to stare at my daughter’s face and pouted, Sayu looked mad._

_-Yumi, I want to help you but if you continue to be impossible I will not help you, again, in any subject –Her gaze fell on Yumi’s face that looked like the world was ending._

_-I will work, ok? –she straightened her posture and started to write, about 30 minutes after they had finished and went towards the kitchen._

_-Help me get the flour, please? –Sayu asked._

_-Ok, so, what are we going to do? –Yumi inquired while grabbing the bag in the pantry._

_-Butter cookies and we are going to glaze them, so prepare yourself to be wowed by my collection of cookie cutters –Sayu picked a box and opened –Ask me for a shape and I will see if I have it in cookie cutter._

_-Let me see… a dinosaur? –Sayu smiled and took a dinosaur cutter –Omg, a heart? –she brought another out – flower? –Sayu took five different cutters –Omg! Let me see what is inside that box!_

_-Be my guest –Sayu laughed, the two of them acted like normal teenagers would, until Light entered the house._

_-Hello Sayu –said Light while entering the kitchen, Sayu waved at him._

_-Hello Yumi, how are you? –said Light in a flirty tone._

_-I am fine, how are you Light? –she answered in a flirty tone, L paused and looked at Sayu’s reaction, she seemed a little startled._

_-Stop flirting with my friend Light, please –she grabbed his arm and smiled sweetly_

_-I was not flirting –he pouted, what in the world?_

_-Yeahh –she said while rolling her eyes._

_-We were not flirting Sayu –she just nodded._

Even I knew they were flirting.

_-I will go upstairs to my room, have a nice day Yumi –Sayu went to set the oven and started rolling the dough._

_-Sayuuu –Yumi told in a whining tone._

_-Yes dear Yumi –Sayu smiled sweetly._

_-Why did you told Light that? –Sayu looked at her –Don’t tell me that you were jealous –She started tickling Sayu and she laughed._

_-Nooop –She answered breathily –I don’t like when Light acts according to what is expected of him._

_-And that is? –She sighed._

What is she talking about? L seemed to take interest in their conversation.

_-Look, for me it’s clear that Light will only fall in love for someone that will challenge him, regardless of that person sex, so I hate when he starts trying to feel something for every girl he encounters –Yumi’s face morphed to a thoughtful one._

_-Would you care if he starts going out with a guy? –She asked._

_-Yumi, I don’t care if he loves a lobster and goes out with it, what I care is that he loves said person and that that person makes him happy –Sayu beamed at her._

I never thought that she would be that open minded, the thought of Light being with a man started to swirl in my mind, it was weird.

L stared at me.

_-So you support the community? –Sayu tilted her head._

_-What community? –Sayu asked._

_-You know, the LGBT –She smiled at Yumi openly._

_-Girl, I support love, love comes in different forms so yes, I do._

_-Ohh –Yumi smiled at me –Let’s cut the cookies so we can put them in the oven._

-She seems to know your son well –L told me while putting the lollipop stick away and grabbing his overly sweet coffee –And very open minded too.

-Yes, to be real I never thought of her thinking that way.

-Well, she seems to love her brother, she told that herself she’s happy if he’s happy –L sipped his coffee –You must be proud Chief Yagami, you raised very close siblings, a lot of siblings have problems with each other this demonstrates that they were raised in a stable household.

-Thank you –I said a little absentminded.

I never thought of Light going out with someone that wasn’t a girl, but I love him regardless, although for me it was kind of weird I could understand that he was bored.

We watched how they cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes and how Yumi left, while Yumi was in the house Light was reading a book, after Yumi left he seemed to look some scandalous magazines.

-I never thought my son would be capable of looking at that –I said a little disgusted because it was my duty to watch and I didn’t want if he got excited.

I decided to see what Sayu was doing.

_-20 cookies are left, I should seal these ones for dad –she talked to herself while packing the cookies, a smile got to my face._

-You seem really fond of your daughter –L looked at me and I laughed a little.

-She is loved by our family a lot, she always thinks of us, tries to keep us doing things as a family for example she makes two special family dinners in the month and we all have to be there –I said while smiling, Sayu started to prepare some tea and cookies and walked upstairs towards Light’s room, she tried to open the door but it was locked.

 _-Light? I brought you cookies, can you open the door?_ –she told him while waiting, Light looked desperate and put away his magazine in a secret spot in the library.

_-What is going on? –She looked inside his room –Don’t tell me you were doing some weird things Light-o –she showed a big smile._

_-NO! –he exclaimed –Why do you think that? –He was nervous._

_-Dear brother, let me in so I can put these in your desk –She laughed and placed the cookies in his desk –Do you remember that time I had to make an essay about architecture? –He nodded –Well, I came to your personal library –Even I knew what that meant –I know what you hide in those architectural encyclopedias, I never thought of you as nasty boy._

_-Sayu, I can explain, look I… –she looked at him with a serious look._

I never thought that she could look that serious.

_-Light –I sighed –You know, you shouldn’t force yourself to feel something through those things, a lot of people don’t and that’s because some need to know the person or love them –his face twisted a little._

_-Sayu, who told you that I don’t feel something?_

_-I am someone that has been by your side for so long, do you really think I will not notice some things Light –his face was getting paler._

_-Sayu, I never understood why you act like an idiot in front of mom and dad, no, in front of everyone, you and I know what you’re capable of –she smiled._

Excuse me? I knew that my baby girl was smart, maybe not Light level, but smart nonetheless, a little bit of goofball though.

_-Too much of a hassle –He looked confused and raised an eyebrow –Look at you, you’re smart, I would say a prodigy even, but mom and dad put so much pressure in you that you feel the need to be perfect, always, to be the perfect brother, the perfect son, the perfect student and you’ve lost what makes achieving things good for you, you’ve become someone that is always told “as expected” when you get a good grade, you’ve lost passion and I didn’t want to be like that brother, because, although I love mom and dad, it seems that for them is more important your grades than noticing how you don’t have someone to rely on, how you don’t have someone to share moments that belong to someone your age, Light –she sounded sad._

_-Why didn’t you stop everything if you saw what was happening? –his voice was full of grief and rage._

_-Because, this, is something that you have to tell them, it’s not my place to say a word, after all, they would not listen to me, but to you? They would accept their mistakes –she approached him and hugged him –I am not saying that being you is wrong Light, but you don’t need to be always calculating everything, I mean, I will always love you Light, regardless of what mistakes you make, because you are my brother and I don’t like to see you getting lost behind that mask of perfection._

_-Let it all out, I got you –she said with calm voice and started stroking his back._

-I never thought that I put too much pressure on him –L looked at me but let me be with my thoughts.

They fell asleep in his room soon after.

I watched Sachiko enter the house one hour after and finding both Sayu and Light asleep in his room.

_-aww –she murmured and let them be._

Sayu woke up an hour after her mother checked on her, she seemed to be having a nightmare until she was able to wake up.

I watched how she put Light to study after waking him up and threatening him.

I frowned.

We watched her go to the bathroom and undress herself, L for respect turned around and just listened, I tried to look at Sachiko and what she was cooking, Sayu started to sing in English, never thought she was adept in the language, these days the only thing she seems to be capable of is surprising me.

-Your daughter is very good at speaking the language, I wonder what song is she singing –L commented while watching the wall.

-I don’t know, to be real, I suppose the school has a very good English program –I told him.

After bathing, she proceeded to polish her shoes and do her normal things.

Then she went down to eat and help her mother.

We watched her call Light and how she reacted to the TV announcement, never thought she had it in her.

-She is very intuitive, your son too, both are very smart.

I just nodded I felt tired.

She went out and Sachiko went to watch a drama and Light was studying.

-Sir, two criminals have recently died, they are arrested for petty crimes –L opened his eyes and watched me.

Could it be?

-Your daughter seems suspicious chief Yagami.

My head hurts, as we were talking she arrived with a kitten.

-She was away 15 minutes; I don’t think that she is responsible –I said while sighing.

-We don’t know how Kira kills, plus, these were criminals that had just being broadcasted in the news, while your daughter was away.

-Sir, there has been more deaths –Watari told him, my daughter was in the house searching for things for the kitten, Light was studying and Sachiko was looking at the cat.

-This makes her innocent, her and my family –I said a little desperate, she was my princess, I couldn’t even fathom the idea of her being a killer.

-It could be chief Yagami.

But then.

_-Lawliet, that will be his name –L seemed to freeze in the spot, his gaze lost._

_-Where did you find that name Sayu? –Sachiko asked a little confused._

_-My friends Matt and Mello told me that there was a freaky guy named B that had carved the name L Lawliet in the bed frame of his old room, they now share that room. I always thought the name Lawliet was peculiar so I it’s a perfect name for this peculiar kitten –she stroked the cat a little more._

L seemed lost.

-Watari –he called.

-I am on my way sir –Watari brought a phone out and started to call someone, L had a long conversation outside the room.

What have you done now Sayu?


	14. Chapter fourteen.

_**Chapter fourteen** _

Things have gone quite normal, at the end of the week they had the cameras removed from our house and Light and I were going a little nervous over the fact that we had to take the entrance exam today.

-WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON’T TAKE YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER LIGHT!!! –I screamed at him while knocking in the door frantically, the door swung open suddenly and I almost fall forward –FUCK!

Light catched me while smiling at me with his infuriating little smirk, I shoved him aside and went in while cursing under my breath.

-You shouldn’t say those words, if I hear you again I will wash your mouth with soap –he said behind the door and I slammed it open and put my middle finger up towards him –Jeez, take it easy.

-Get. Moving. NOW! –he fleeted towards his room and I went back inside to wash myself quickly.

I was freaking out, I know that I am the prime suspect in the Kira Case and today L was going to be present in the exam, well that is if I didn’t go to astray from the original plot, I was nervous, fucking nervous, I almost never curse and today I felt like cursing in all the languages I know off.

I ran towards my room and put my clothes on in a hurry, I hate the pantyhose, they are awful, and now I have to use them with my uniform to “look proper” I am too tired for this, I wish to just go and do my exam in my pj’s, I want to sleeeeeeep.

I brushed my hair and set the waves with hair spray and put perfume on, jasmine smells so good, I sighed, I know what I have to do but I am so nervous about the exam, I am no genius, I am a normal human being that could fail at any moment, I want to cry.

Ok, Sayu, breath in and out, that’s it, calm down, you need to be calm to do your exam well enough to get in.

Lawliet meowed at me and tried to rub in my leg and I avoided him like the plague, cat hair gets stuck in the pantyhose horribly and I don’t need that now, I picked him up and scratched his chin he purred.

I had already put his food and water bowl in order but this little rascal wanted love and not wet food.

I give up, let me scratch your tummy, I looked at the mirror and realized that I wasn’t wearing earrings, I almost got out of my room without earrings, what is wrong with me today?

I know you don’t understand how important wearing earrings was for me, I feel naked without them and well, it was a cultural thing (in my old life) to wear earrings every day since you were a baby and I feel naked without them, that is, when I go in public without them.

I open the drawer where I kept my jewelry and picked some small silver earrings that had some moissanite in the shape of a flower, I put them on while Lawliet, the little jerk, was trying to rip my pantyhose and I moved around far away from him, I went out after petting him a little more.

I had already eaten and was sitting alone in the kitchen, waiting for Light with a look in my face.

-Hey! –Light said behind me and I looked at him worried –You know that you are going to get in, don’t you?

-You don’t know that –I sighed.

-You will, after all, you are my sister –he smirked and I stared at him and then laughed hard.

-You are a presumptuous fool, thank you –I kissed his cheek while getting up and started to check for cat hairs before leaving the house.

-Everything will go well Sayu, I mean it –I nodded and we both headed towards the exit, mom and dad where waiting for us there.

-Good luck sweetheart –said my father while kissing my forehead. Mom hugged my brother and murmured something to him.

-Thanks daddy, have a good day, love you both to pieces –I said and dragged Light towards the exit, we were going to be late –We are going to be late, so, move that ass.

He laughed and we headed towards the train station silently as if lost in our thoughts.

We arrived to To-Oh university 30 minutes before the exam started, a lot of people were getting ready to do the test, some people were there with books open and some looked lie the haven’t slept in days.

I looked around and found a mop of black messy and slightly curly hair and I approached it, Light had settled near the door and I was looking for a seat, there were plenty near the black mop of hair, if he is who I think he is, I might be able to take a seat and to look him face to face. My heart was beating so hard while I approached the subject, he was thin and lanky, he looked as if he hadn’t been in the sun in all his life, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, his shoes where on the floor far from his feet and he sat in fetal position with a thumb placed on his lips and his stare was on me.

-Hi –I said smiling with my most charming smile –My name is Yagami, Yagami Sayu, do you mind if I sit beside you? All seats seem to be taken.

He stared at me with his wide unblinking eyes and proceeded to point towards a seat beside him, I smiled and nodded, I sat beside him with my back straight and tried to sit properly so I wouldn’t flash someone by mistake, I hate this skirt.

-So, may I ask your name? –I asked while my heart was trying to get out of my chest.

-Hideki Ryuuga –he looked at me and gave me an alien smile, this is so weird, but he’s strangely adorable when smiling.

-Like the pop star? –I looked at him curiously, he acted annoyed.

-Yes, I don’t know why people always have to say that –he looked like someone had stolen his candy.

I laughed softly.

-Don’t worry, I can avoid to mention it if you want –He nodded and continued to look at me attentively –Where are you from Ryuuga-san? if you don’t mind me asking.

-I don’t mind –he said –I am from London.

I pretended to be impressed.

-London? How interesting, how is it there?

-Well, it rains.

I looked not amused by his response but he seemed happy with it so I shrugged it off.

-That’s… so, interesting –I told him while sweat dropping.

-Where are you from Yagami-san?

-I am from here, born and raised in Kanto, it’s not that amusing.

-Oh, I see, do you have any interest? –he asked, Light was looking at us from afar with a frown in his face, I smiled at him and turned again to Ryuuga.

-Well, I enjoy baking –I said with a smile.

-I enjoy sweets –He told me and I stared at him.

-It seems like the exam is about to start –I told him –I hope we can get to know each other more another time, good luck -I smiled.

-Good luck Yagami-san –he gave me one of his rare alien smiles and I felt like I was seeing the most adorable specimen in Earth, he is just too cute.

But I knew why he interacted, he was here for me and for Light, trying to get to know us, trying to catch Kira, I sighed and headed to the room where the exam was going to be held, since I wanted to study something in the line of law and crap I was going to give the exam next to Light and L, this was the moment I moved with my life. I am so nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started college (YEIH!!!!! BUT ALSO AGHHHHH!!!) it sucks :D, I just want to end myself, but well, I have been really busy with work and other stuff but now I am back :D, hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment below if you can :D

**Author's Note:**

> I love self-inserts, but I HATE that almost every one that is from Death Note is incomplete, doesn't make sense, the character goes all Mary Sue. Well it's my turn to make things right.


End file.
